


Little Things

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even the little things matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for blue_sparkels's birthday, belatedly crossposting it here  
> Inspired by [this picture](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2624980.html) by little_cello.

Seeing that Sam's something of a crazy bastard, it's a good thing for him (for the both of them, really) that Gene looks out for him the way he does. Bloody high maintenance, that's what he is, and for being such a clever bloke how is it he otherwise seems to lack any sort of common sense? How did he even survive as a copper, let alone go so far as to make DI?

Because he's good at what he does, and Gene respects him for that, really, he does, even if doesn't find it necessary to go the extra distance and put that to words. Sam doesn't expect it of him, because that just isn't the way they work. They bounce off of each other and sometimes he bounces Sam off walls, but that's what really gets them going – and somehow, that just helps to make them a better team.

Still, sometimes Sam needs an extra set of eyes looking out for him, keeping him in check, and Gene doesn't always mind giving him a hand: or as the case might sometimes be, a wing.

No sense at all, sitting out in the cold on an overcast (and thus, rather typical) November day, spouting off nonsense all the while. Doesn't seem bothered at the first icy drop of rain, but that's the only one that makes contact with him, Gene stretching one wing out over him, shielding him from the rest. Nothing Gene can't handle, but a scrawny thing like Sam, Gene can only imagine just how obnoxious he'd be if he went and got himself sick. Being that he's rather obnoxious in general, that outcome is something Gene would really rather not have to worry over. After all, he has better things to do with his time.

Let Gene deal with the little things, plus the bigger ones, as well as doing a bit of protecting Sam from himself. He'll fuss at Gene like a girl once he notices what's going on, but that's what Gene's here for now. Maybe it took him a while, but if there's anything he's learned in the months that he's known Sam, Sam's got his back – so, in turn, Gene always has to make sure he's got Sam's.

Because his DI might be something of a crazy bastard, but he's _Gene's_ crazy bastard. And that makes all the difference in the world.


End file.
